beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Sol Blaze V145AS
Sol Blaze V145AS is an "Ultimate-Type" Beyblade that appeared in the film, Metal Fight Beyblade VS the Sun: Sol Blaze, the Scorching-hot Invader. It was owned by Helios. Face Bolt: Blaze The Face Bolt depicts the Sun, the star in the center of our Solar System. The design is of the scorching-yellow Sun which seems to have an "eye" in the center in a vortex-like shape whilst on a red Face Bolt. Upon closer inspection, the word SUN can be found on the surface of the sun. Sol in spanish translates to sun, so the beyblades translated name is Sun Blaze which is very fitting for a beyblade modled after the sun. Energy Ring: Blaze *'Weight:' 3.0 grams Blaze is a translucent red and orange in color and features a scorching flame design on opposite sides. There are also magma-like designs between the flames. Attack: 3 - Defense: 4 - Stamina: 0 Fusion Wheel: Sol *'Weight:' 31.7 grams Sol is painted a metallic red and is separated into four sections, each carrying three leaf-like spikes; each second spike features a yellow highlight for a grand total of twelve spikes. The spikes also have gaps on them from a front-side view. Sol has similarities with Dark due to the design as well as featuring twelve spikes in total. However, just like Dark, Sol is hollow and features no Attack or Stamina potential whatsoever. However, Sol experiences less recoil than Dark due to the spikes being closely packed together which gives it some defence potential. Sol is also available in black and yellow colors for the Eclipse and Gold Versions respectively. These versions of Sol are noticeably heavier than the red-colored Fusion Wheels, weighing in at 33.64 grams instead. Attack: 4 - Defense: 3 - Stamina: 0 Spin Track: Variable 145 (V145) *'Weight:' 3.6 grams (1.0 grams - little changing plate) Variable 145 (V145) is made of two parts. One part, a small changing plate can be used to change Sol Blaze into two different modes, "Attack" and "Defense". Variable 145 is outclassed by other Defense Tracks such as 230, TH170, TR145, C145, and UW145. However, it still outclasses Tracks like SW145, WD145, D125, and AD145. Performance Tip: Around Sharp (AS) *'Weight:' 0.8 grams Around Sharp (AS) is a Sharp Performance Tip with a free spinning bowl-like ring surrounding it. For Stamina and Defense, it has good Stamina and the bowl helps it to regain its Balance. It resembles Wide Defense but the tip performs like Sharp. Wide Defense is still an overall better choice for Stamina (only by half a sec.). It is somewhat the opposite of Eternal Wide Defense (EWD), but it does not have balance issues like ES, S, MS, BS, etc. It is similar to the B:D 4D Bottom from Phantom Orion. The ring can also be removed to increase attack and it can be put upside down as well, which increases balance. Attack: 0 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 5 Other Versions﻿ *'Sol Blaze V145AS Eclipse Ver.' - A black version of Sol Blaze with orange highlights. Could be obtained by cutting a bar code from Ito En products and sending them by mail. Only a total of 3,000 were made. *'Blaze Metal Face' - A Metal Face Bolt of Sol Blaze only available when a movie ticket to the film is bought directly in the theater. *'Sol Blaze V145AS Gold Ver.' - A gold version of Sol Blaze. Gallery SolBlaze.jpg|Sol Blaze V145AS. imagessasasas.jpg|Advertisement. SolBlaze 17.jpg|Side view of Sol Blaze. SolBlaze_26.jpg|Bottom view of Sol Blaze. Blaze-2-.jpg|Blaze. Sol2-2-.jpg|Top view of Sol. SolBlaze_5.jpg|Side view of Sol. V145-2-.jpg|V145. V145 2-2-.jpg|Attack Mode. V145 3-2-.jpg|Defense Mode. SolBlaze 24.jpg|AS. AS-2-.jpg SolBlaze 15.jpg MFSolBlaze.PNG|Sol Blaze Metal Face Bolt (Credit for picture goes to otenki2010 on ameblo.com). dragonballzcentral_2173_5570334577.jpg|Sol Blaze V145AS Eclipse Ver. (Black). dragonballzcentral_2173_5570518969.jpg|Sol Blaze V145AS Gold Ver. (Gold). solblaze (3).jpg|Side view of Sol Blaze from a film trailer. Movie23.PNG|Sol Blaze fighting Galaxy Pegasis. Movie26.PNG|Galaxy Pegasis attacking Sol Blaze. SolBlazeG.jpg|SolBlaze Gold Ver Scan. SolBlaze A.jpg|Sol Blaze V145AS Gold Ver. With Stickers and Tool. DSC00787.jpg|Sol Blaze V145AS Eclipse Ver. (Black). Sol Blaze Track and Bottom-3-.jpg|V145 and AS. sol blaze.jpg|Sol blaze Kj.jpg Dragonballzcentral 2173 5570334577.jpg Fu.jpg Sol Blaze 1.png|Sol Blaze in the anime. get_urlpic.jpg HeliosSolBlaze2.jpg Videos Trivia *The spinning part of AS could be removed to create an F Performance Tip. When removed, it spins in an HF-like speed, though this is illegal in organized play, and it is not recommended that a player does this. *When Sol Blaze spins in the film, it looks as if it does not have its Face Bolt. *The Metal Face Bolt of Sol Blaze was also available at the 2010 World Hobby Fair and had a -0.4 grams weight difference with a standard Metal Face Bolt. *The real Sol Blaze's came in thin cardboard boxes and have a semi-translucent Face Bolt, whereas the fakes come in Takara-Tomy-like boxes and have white Face Bolts and sometimes a lack of "SUN" written on the facebolt. *It was unlocked with the Beyblade Dark Poseidon 145WD. *According to the Beyblade: Metal Masters video game, Helios says that Sol Blaze was created in Atlantis and that he is trying to revive Atlantis. *Sol Blaze is the first and only "Ultimate" Type so far in Beyblade history. *The Spin Track V145 and the Performance Tip AS had not yet been released on any other Beyblade. *This is the only Beyblade that its Fusion Wheel has a different weight depending on what version one is talking about. For example, the original Sol Blaze V145AS's red Fusion Wheel weighs less than black Eclipse Ver.'s black Fusion Wheel. *In the Beyblade: Metal Masters video game, Sol Blaze is labeled as a Balance-Type and not an Ultimate-Type. *The wheel's name, Sol, may be the reference to the word "Solar". *The word sol in spanish translates to sun which is a direct reference to the beyblade being called sun blaze *In Beyblade: Metal Fury, Sol Blaze is subtly mentioned by Dynamis. Category:Beyblades Category:Movie Beys Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Metal Masters Beyblades Category:Special Edition Beyblades Category:Merchandise